


To Miss A Lover

by ClockworkIsWriting



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Book-compliant, Canon Compliant, Love Creekwood - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting
Summary: Simon misses Bram, so he spontaneously drives to Columbia to surprise him during soccer practice___Timeline of “Love, Creekwood”, before Simon announces his plans to transfer
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	To Miss A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native speaker, so I apologize for mistakes! <3

There is a hole in Simon’s heart, and he knows why. It’s a never-ending cycle of want, need, and desperation. Because although his body and brain are in Haverford, his heart and mind clearly stayed in New York. He still feels the phantom touch of Bram’s big hands on his neck, his back, his everywhere. His kisses still linger, he still feels every single touch on his body, and it’s been almost two weeks since they saw each other. He can never forget, and sometimes, he doesn’t even want to.

He wonders if Bram has phases like these too, where he just lies in his bed, thinking about them, about their relationship, about how strange it is how much a person can miss someone else. He’s alone, Kellan is in Grover’s room again, doing God-knows-what. He used to be jealous, and he still is in a way, but he can’t blame them. He knows he would do it too if they lived in the same city. Hell, Kellan would probably never see him again because he wouldn’t leave Bram’s room ever again. So he can’t blame him for something he’d do too.

Leah sometimes emails him, asks if he’s alright. Abby and Nick do, too, and Simon wishes they don’t even have to worry about him. He should have just gone to NYU, and he knows it. He loves Haverford, but he loves Bram even more.

It’s a Friday, 2:06 PM. He’s done with classes for the week, he finished the majority of his college work, so he can look forward to a nice and relaxing weekend.

And that’s when it hits him.

Why should he spend his relaxing, chore-free weekend in Haverford when he could spend it only one and a half hours away in New York?

He sits up and grabs his backpack. He took a shower before his first class this morning, so he doesn’t have to worry about being clean and smelling good now. He puts some clothes into his backpack, as well as his toothbrush and toothpaste, and changes into a tight-fitting pair of jeans and his Elliott Smith shirt.

The blond looks up the time the next train to New York would depart.

2:30 PM.

He grabs his bag, a jacket, puts on his shoes, and rushes out of the building, to the train station fifteen minutes away from his dormitory.

***

Sitting on the train, Simon’s whole body wakes up. His skin erupts in goosebumps when the realization hits that he’s only a few more minutes away from the love of his young life. He’s tempted to text Bram, to tell him about his plans, but he doesn’t. He wants to see his face, see his beautiful smile and his twinkling eyes.

When he scrolls through Instagram, he realizes that he has no idea where Bram will be when he arrives. Columbia is much, much bigger than Haverford, and he doesn’t even want to try to find the right classroom, because he knows that he will get lost right away.

He scrolls through Bram’s _following_ list, and finds Ella, the girl Bram has often told him about. They often hang out, and Simon figures if one person knows where Bram is at this college, it must be Ella.

So he texts her and hopes to some higher power that she sees it within the next twenty minutes.

**Simon:** _hey. I’m simon. Bram’s bf. I need your help please_

He waits for a few minutes when his phone rings. She actually already replied.

**Ella:** _OH. MY. GOD. Ive heard so much about you. What can i do for you?_

**Simon:** _I’m on the train to NYC to surprise him. Do you know where he is?_

**Ella:** _YES. Oh god literally no one can wait to finally meet the guy Bram wont shut up about. Hes about to have soccer prac. I can wait in front of the college for u_

**Simon:** _THAT’S NICE. THX CAN’T WAIT <3_

**Ella:** _CANT WAIT EITHER <3_

Simon chuckles quietly at her enthusiasm. He’s glad his boyfriend found such lovely friends. He deserves it. He deserves anything.

***

When the train finally pulls into Penn Station, Simon is a jittery mess. Only a few minutes left until he sees him. It’s been fifteen days, but now, he will see him again. _Finally_.

He catches a bus to Columbia and sees a girl restlessly waiting in front of the huge building when the bus stops. He figures that must be Ella.

He gets off the bus, and her head snaps up. “Simon!”, she yells, “I’m so happy to finally meet you!”. She hugs him, and he hugs her back. “Nice to meet you, too”, he replies. She takes his wrist and pulls him towards the back of the building.

“Soccer practice is close to the campus, so we won’t have to walk for long”, she explains, “so tell me about yourself!”.

They talk for several minutes when Simon can hear yelling from the soccer players, and when he _sees_ him. They’ve already started, so it’s impossible Bram will notice him back, but Simon is filled with such an enormous urge to just hug and kiss him that he quickly needs to sit down on the bleachers to hold back.

About thirty- or forty-minutes pass of nothing but soccer calves and graceful running, and Simon sighs out in relief when their coach is blowing his whistle, yelling that it’s time for a break. Simon stands up and jogs to the edge of the soccer field. He raises his hand, yells his lover’s name as loudly as he possibly can, and waits for a reply.

Which comes immediately.

Bram’s head snaps up, his eyes widen, and he just stares for a moment in disbelief before running toward him faster than he did all practice.

Before Simon even realized what’s happened, he’s engulfed in a warm hug. He can barely breathe, and it smells like sweat, but he doesn’t care. He hugs back just as tight.

“Simon”, Bram breathes out, and the way he says his name – like he’s the most precious person to ever exist on this earth – makes Simon melt further into his arms.

“Hey”, he answers, “I’m here”.

“Not that I’m complaining at all, but what are you doing here? When did you arrive?”, the black teenager asks, just holding him even tighter. Simon hides his face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know. Shortly after practice started. Wanted to surprise you”, he mumbles.

The next few minutes are spent just hugging, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

“I’d love to just drag you into my dorm room and kiss you until your lips are swollen, but I need to finish my game”, Bram says when the break is over.

“I’ll be here this whole time, so you can do that later”, the blond grins.

“For how long will you be here?”

“The entire weekend? If I’m allowe-“. Bram interrupts him with a kiss.

“Of course you are!”, he says, then is forced to return to the field, a huge grin stuck to his face.

***

That evening, Simon’s lips are swollen.

That night, his body is covered in hickeys.

The next morning, he can only walk with a slight limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos is always appreciated! Hope you liked it!


End file.
